


Death-Crossed

by ValdaVermillion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdaVermillion/pseuds/ValdaVermillion
Summary: Potterlock AU. Джон отправляется на болота, чтобы умереть, а дементор не даёт ему сделать это.Знакомство со вселенной ГП необязательно для прочтения.





	Death-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death-Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573221) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



**Часть I. Поцелуй**

Джон думает, что дементоры — это, должно быть, рваные клочья материи, остающиеся после того, как душа решает умереть.

Их стаи медленно плывут по городу, словно облака, позабытые ночью. Они нагибаются над трупами людей и, кажется, шепчут им в губы, высасывая из тел умирающий свет. Они передвигаются с такой жуткой тишиной, словно живое совсем не затрагивает их.

Джон вздрагивает, когда рядом проплывает стая, развеваясь подобно старому драному плащу, рисуя в воздухе зазубренные тёмные узоры. Он пытается поднять руку, но не может, потому что кровь застывает в жилах.

« _Пожалуйста,_  — думает он, выдыхая мягкое облачко тумана. —  _Боже, пожалуйста…_  — Он пытается вобрать в себя этот холод. —  _Дай мне умереть._ »

Но они проплывают мимо, полные страстного нетерпения высосать трепещущие души, ускользающие в мир иной. Так странно — небо освещено кишащими в нём душами. Они почти как звёзды, как млечный путь по дороге в Смерть. В таком случае дементоры — это поедатели звёзд, гасящие огоньки поцелуями мглы.

Они иногда до абсурда великолепны, вдохновляющие своим ужасом, будто бы собирая весь свет с небес в свои рты. И Джон не может оторваться от созерцания.

Кто-то тяжело вздыхает рядом с ним, и Джон оборачивается. Там в тишине стоит тёмный волшебник, его глаза смотрят безучастно. Но маггл, обычный человек, просто оказавшийся здесь в неподходящее время, стонет. Джон видит, что из его носа и рта капает кровь.

Джон не может решить, что хуже — кровь, стекающая по лицу товарища после ранения или безжалостная вспышка зелёного света после Авада Кедевра*. Красного или зелёного. Стеклянный, пустой взгляд впивается в него сзади.

«Это скоро закончится», думает он.

Один дементор вдруг отделяется от стаи, бросившись вниз к стонущему человеку, чтобы украсть его последний вздох. Они, пожалуй, походили бы на любовников, если б один из них не состоял из мглы и страха.

Если Джон закроет глаза, он почти сможет представить дребезжащий крик, издаваемый душою, безумное метание сороконожки, запертой в банке. А дементор… Это происходит беззвучно. Как будто кто-то запихивает глубоко в горло медленно разлагающуюся гниль. Как снег, успокаивающий землю в своей ежегодной попытке заглушить её голос.

Наконец дементор, расправившись с магглом, приподнимается над своей жертвой и направляется к Джону. Его фигура подрагивает в тишине, как будто торопясь поглотить новую душу. «Что ж, — думает Джон, — хотя бы кому-то от неё будет польза.» Он бы преподнёс свою высохшую душу на подносе, если б мог.

Существо наклоняется над ним, и Джон чувствует, как его сердце начинает колотиться сильнее от вида чужого рта. Лицо дементора походит на рот миноги, вышитый на тощей, безглазой человекоподобной фигуре. Ряд острых зубов и вечный голод без возможности утоления. Но Джон вдруг осознаёт, что улыбается. Конечно, разумеется, именно так и должен выглядеть ужас.

«Спасибо», думает он, когда дементор зависает над его ртом и смыкает зубы над его губами, над его душой.

Спокойной ночи.

***

Стук. Стук. Стук. Джон приподнимает своё одеяло и видит кого-то в окне, одни лишь очертания, обрамлённые теневой деревьев. Чёрные ветви раскинулись накрест над фигурой, словно кто-то вышил над ним тёмные прутья.

Какое-то время Джон всматривается в кайму из ветвей, когда постукивание возвращается.

— Мама? — Зовёт он, — Там одна из этих штук за окном!

— Просто не смотри на неё, я ещё готовлю! Я усилю световой барьер через пару минут, любимый, — кричит она. — Просто сиди там!

Ладно. Джон умеет ждать. Он украдкой поглядывает за окно и видит, что теперь когтистая лапа слегка царапает окно. Он сдерживает дрожь, стараясь не думать о бутылках отца и о криках и ныряет обратно под одеяло к своей игрушечной палочке.

Он Уотсон. Он умеет быть храбрым.

Снаружи пять новых царапинок присоединяются к первой, оставаясь на поверхности окна.

***

Джон пытается задохнуться, вдохнуть, упасть, что угодно, но губы дементора (зубы, не-губы) только сильнее тянут его за что-то, о существовании чего Джон даже не подозревал, и оно светится, тусклое, как потухающее пламя, и Джону больно, но он смеётся, потому что да, это именно то, что он хочет…

Дементор отрывает от него свои зубы-губы, вздрагивая, как палатка, которая сейчас обвалится сама на себя. Он рвётся своими грубыми кровожадными руками к Джону, почти схватывая обрывки светлых полос, возвращающихся обратно, и Джон хочет помочь. Но свет из его губ остаётся в горле, в то время как всё остальное хрипит, будучи не в силах избежать плена во рту дементора.

[Мой ужин…] — слышит Джон, нет, чувствует, голос резонирует в его костях, как будто кто-то режет его плоть. — [Он всё ещё задерживается.]

— Тогда… возьми! — Хрипит Джон. Каждое слово твари походит на нож, вонзающийся в лёгкое. Сколько же времени уже прошло, раз он начал визуализировать голоса дементоров?

Ещё мгновение Дементор медлит, остатки света тянутся нитью меж ними как паутина. А затем Джон не чувствует ничего кроме лютого холода, холоднее, чем он когда-либо ощущал, и Дементор наклоняется вновь, чтобы…

— Нет, чёрт возьми, нет! Никогда ты не получишь его! Экспекто Патронум!

Чёртова Гарри врывается на улицу со своим патронусом-львицей, бегущим перед ней. Львица рычит, из её глаз и пасти струятся волны света. Это как быть брошенным в самый центр солнца. Дементор почти шипит [проклятый свет], а затем резко отрывается от жертвы, сливаясь с остальными в ночном небе.

«Вернись», хочет попросить Джон, но его губы так же тяжелы, как и кровоточащие конечности. Гарри подлетает к нему, бормоча исцеляющие заклинания, а затем влепляет ему пощёчину (она всегда была дерьмовой сиделкой, вот почему пошла в мракоборцы, а не целители) и уничтожает дементоров. Её львица, кажется, хочет сожрать их всех заживо, прогоняя их прочь в туманные небеса.

— Ты не умрёшь, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, я не дам тебе! — Гарри давит ему на грудь.

В один отвратительный миг, такой реальный и горький, свет возвращается в горло Джона, застревая там, а голос в его голове бормочет: [Я ненавижу тебя].

Гарри пристально смотрит на него, стискивая челюсти:

— Я тоже тебя ненавижу.

И всё же она переносит их в больницу Святого Мунго.

***

— Помните, нельзя выпускать мою руку.

Джон быстро кивает. Это достаточно просто. Невозможно вырваться, настолько сильно мама держит его за запястье. Гарри, держащая другую руку, вспыхивает.

— Мы знаем, мама. Мы делаем это каждый раз! Теперь мы можем идти? Я хочу купить в магазине ирисок.

Их мать хмурится.

— Может, лучше поешь шоколада, Гарриет? Бог видит, у нас его столько, что хватит до конца десятилетия.

Но Гарри морщит нос.

— Если мне скажут съесть ещё хоть один шоколадный батончик, я брошу его в огонь!

— Гарриет. — Голос матери холодней, чем облик тварей, что бродят снаружи.

Обычно Гарри бы стала спорить, но было достаточно одного лишь взгляда на лицо матери, чтобы сестра стала бледна, как снег. Она немножко колеблется, а затем кивает.

— Что ж. — Хватка матери впивается в руку Джона. — Запоминайте правила: не отпускать руку, не теряться. И всегда держаться рядом со мной.

Она смотрит на дверь, а затем бормочет заклятие, чтобы открыть её.

Если бы холод был человеком, Джон мог бы представить его, проходящего через эту дверь, превращающего в лёд всё, до чего дотронется. Он цепляется за мамину руку, и на него вдруг набрасываются воспоминания о том, как он чуть ли не утонул в бассейне, как от них ушёл отец, о том, как одиноко было во время школьного обеда, и…

— Экспекто Патронум, — шепчет мать, а её палочка светится теплом объятий и мягких одеял.

Завиток энергии — как спутанные вместе нити или каракуля ребёнка, сотканная из яркого света — слетает с её руки. Он касается плеч Джона, витает в воздухе вокруг мамы и Гарри, а затем улетает, исчезая в дверном проходе.

— Держитесь ближе, — мама прижимает их к себе, проходя через дверь. Её патронус-ёж перекатывается в воздухе, вспыхивая диким лучистым светом каждый раз, когда шайки дементоров подплывают слишком близко. Мама хмурится на тусклую мерцающую дымку, укутавшую их дом, словно одеяло. — Мне нужно будет усилить световой барьер… Напомни мне перед возвращением, Гарриет.

Гарри, поглощенная созерцанием снующих в реках тумана дементоров, не отвечает. Она идёт с гордо поднятым подбородком и прямой осанкой, как будто бы ужас происходящего вокруг совсем не заботит её, несмотря на то, что руки мамы дрожат, когда та ведёт их к следующему световому барьеру.

Джон смутно думает, что дементоры почти красивы, когда скапливаются вокруг барьеров, тонкие контуры мглистого лунного света.

Мама заводит их под барьер, в автобус «Ночной рыцарь».

Дементоры не могут попасть сюда.

***

[Мы напугали тебя?], — вибрирует голос в его голове.

Джон потрясённо дёргается, поднимая палочку, готовый ударить или бросить что-то, а, может, и то и другое разом, всё что угодно, чтобы убрать эту тяжесть с груди. Кто-то кричит, вопль такой громкий и дикий, что врезается в череп, и проходит какое-то время, прежде Джон понимает, что это он сам.

Смерть. Смерть. Смерть цепляется за него. Больше смертей. Билл. Отец. Он должен убежать, убежать от них…

Он сваливается с кровати, погребённый под тяжёлыми белыми одеялами. Как под трупами. Он чуть ли не задыхается в мягком хлопке, сбитый с толку видом неподвижного ряда кроватей и шкафов. Здесь не должно быть так много белого. Так много душ в обличье кроватей. Дементоры придут в любой момент.

[Глупый, ] — вновь резонирует голос.

— Уходи из моей головы! — Снова рычит Джон, колотя воздух.

[Нет, ] — голос представляется как звук как будто состоящих из костей люстр, звенящих в заброшенном доме. — [Твоя душа вызрела в кошмарах.]

Джон крутится на месте, выискивая.

— Где ты? — Он чувствует, как голос касается своими мертвыми пальцами его лица. Он чувствует, как мёртвая рука Билла давит ему на шею. — Нет, нет, пожалуйста… Что это?!

Треск. Окна. Но нет, только не окна, только не там, где Билл…

[Покажи мне ещё], — подзывает голос. Как будто тонкие терновые ветви оплетают руки.

— Дай мне войти, там мой брат! — Слышит Джон, и Гарри врывается внутрь с поднятой рукой, зажимающей палочку.

Неужели они снова сражаются? Война есть всегда, на поле битвы и за его пределами, восхитительные куски мёртвой плоти…

— Джон? — Её ворчание смягчается до какого-то другого вида неприязни, и он думает, какая, интересно, её душа на вкус (нет, чёрт, нет, нет, нет, нет, уходи). — Тебе не стоит подниматься с постели, болван!

— Я должен быть мёртв. — Он начинает задыхаться, пытается прикусить язык, или, может, вскрыть себе запястья, всё что угодно, чтобы перестать кричать, слышать голоса, видеть перед собой тусклые глаза матери…

— Унесите его, — приказывает кто-то.

Боль вгрызается в голову, и последнее, что видит Джон — это горечь в глазах Гарри.

***

— Первое, что должен выучить каждый начинающий волшебник или волшебница — это заклинание по призыву вспышки, возможность послать красный или зелёный огонёк в случае беды. — Мама кивает группе детей, собравшихся в её гостиной и сидящих теперь группкой на ковре. — Кто может сказать мне, почему?

— Ну… — Начинает застенчивая девочка, — Потому что оно самое лёгкое?

— В общем, да. Но я хочу услышать более подробное объяснение. — Мама выбирает среди скучающих детей, добавляя в камин больше света. Камин рычит синим пламенем, окутывает всё вокруг синим свечением, прежде чем устроиться обратно на место.

— Гарриет? Что на счёт тебя?

Гарри с мрачным видом отрывается от игры в крестики-нолики с Кларой.

— Очевидно, чтобы мы могли сказать «помогите нам, помогите, дементоры приближаются!», поскольку нас не учат нормальным светлым заклинаниям, уф.

— Гарриет. — Мама сердито оглядывает хихикающий детей.

— А что? Ведь правда! Ты никогда не разрешаешь нам ничего сделать! Чёрт, я старше, чем все эти малыши на три года! Я отправлюсь в Хогвартс в сентябре, а ты даже не научишь меня ни одному новому светлому заклинанию!

— Гарриет, ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я не могу сделать это. Ты не…

— Этот мир пожирают дементоры, никто не готов к этому! Я слышала, что у нас на всю Британию только двадцать Светлых Волшебников, способных держать барьер над Лондоном дольше чем на двадцать четыре часа! Я должна была начать учиться раньше! Тогда я смогла бы держать светлое заклинание дольше, чем они!

— Гарриет!

В комнате стало так тихо, что Джону стало слышно дементоров, снующих далеко за стеной барьера. Немногим громче шёпота ветерка.

Медленно Гарри поднимается с места, никогда не вздрагивая под взором матери.

— Я знаю, что права, — говорит она. — Я не стану извиняться.

Она гордо шествует в свою комнату, и Клара следует за ней.

***

— Здравствуйте, — говорит ему другой сон. В этот раз это не голос, а женщина-человек. Во всяком случае она выглядит как женщина-человек. Может, это и не женщина вовсе. Может, Джон снова придумывает. Воображает.

— Я доктор Элла Томпсон. Я Целитель Разума.

Она улыбается ему. Её глаза кажутся слишком яркими, и на неё больно смотреть.

— Это нормально, если вы не хотите говорить. Я здесь, чтобы узнать, если вам что-то нужно. Чтобы выслушать вас, Джон (я надеюсь, что вы не возражаете, если я буду вас так называть, поправьте меня, если что). Всё, что вы скажете мне во время приёма, останется между нами. Даже ваша сестра не узнает.

[Не слушай, ] — упрекает его голос. — [Ничто из того, что ты скажешь, не будет тайной. В конце концов, есть я.]

— Вы настоящая? — Спрашивает Джон.

— Ох, Джон, — сочувственно произносит Элла одновременно с голосом, — конечно же я настоящая.

***

После того как родители забрали последнего ребёнка, мама откинулась в кресле.

— Ох, Джон, что же я буду делать? — Она зарывает лицо в ладони. Они как две грозы, запертые в одном крохотном доме, пока Джон изо всех сил старается сделать так, чтобы его не испепелили. Вот только…

— Я… ну… Я думаю, Гарри права.

Мама замирает.

— Я… Я не хочу бояться, мам. — Он отворачивается, потому что Уотсонам нельзя говорить это. Отец никогда не разрешал им говорить такие вещи.

Медленно мама подходит к нему и осторожно обвивает руками. Это как квинтэссенция всего того, что он отчаянно старался не желать.

— Мне жаль, любимый. — Она целует его в волосы. — Я тоже не хочу бояться.

Они сидят, стараясь не слышать чужие крики.

***

[У твоей матери была красивая душа, ] — усмехается голос. — [Мне всегда думалось, что людские слёзы на вкус как пустые надежды и не сбывшиеся мечты.]

— Заткнись! — Выплёвывает Джон, желая стереть воспоминания ножом или палочкой, — заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, тебе запрещено видеть это!

Целителям приходится временно оглушить его, чтобы он смог заснуть.

***

Гарри прячет за спиной плетёный узор, который они нарисовали вместе с Кларой, когда мама и Джон поднимаются по лестнице. Клара отправилась домой вместе с родителями ещё час назад, но в такие моменты Джон всегда представляет, как Клара тихонько сжимает руку Гарри каждый раз, когда Гарри хочет впиться в мир зубами и разорвать его.

Мама во время ссор всегда выглядит так, как будто хочет смести весь мир. Но сегодня она лишь прячет дрожащую руку, сжимая запястье Джона.

— Я не хочу ужинать, — говорит Гарри, сердито глядя на них. — Я тренируюсь.  
— Гарри, — Джон хмурится. — Мама просто хотела…

— Всё в порядке, Джон.

Мама выпускает его руку и опускается на колени рядом с Гарри. Они обе так напряжены, что Джон думает, не разобьются ли они вдребезги, если он дотронется до них.

— Я думала о том, что ты сказала, Гарриет… и ты права. — Гарри изумлённо смотрит на неё, но мама продолжает так, как будто не заметила. — Ничего страшного, если я научу вас некоторым простым заклинаниям в этом возрасте… мир меняется, и кто знает, какому волшебству будут учиться дети, как вы, лет через пять.

— Значит… ты… ты научишь нас магии? Нас обоих? И Джона тоже? — Гарри крутанулась на пятках.

Мама колеблется, но всё-таки разводит руки, чтобы подозвать Джона к себе.

— Конечно… Вас обоих.

Гарри широко улыбается, трепля Джона по волосам.

— Ты слышал это, мелкий? Ты научишься настоящей магии, чтобы выжигать дементоров! Нас будет не остановить! Мне не придётся охранять твою откормленную тушку каждый раз, когда ты прячешься в углу!

— Гарриет, — вздыхает мама. — Любимая, оставь брата в покое. Магия, которой я научу вас, не «выжигает» дементоров, она только временно изгоняет их, держит подальше от нас. Оне не уничтожает их и не причиняет физического вреда.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Мама улыбается Джону.

— Просто знаю.

— Но… — Джон замолкает. Он слышит их по ночам, даже сквозь световой щит. Они шепчут слова, которые и не слова вовсе. Он шипят и незаметно переходят на язык, который на звук как падающий снег. Он слышит их каждый раз, когда щит бьётся, как поломанный тростник в водопаде.

— Возможно, однажды всё изменится. — Мама медленно разжимает кулак. — Однажды, когда создающий заклинания придумает чары, способные уничтожать их. Но сейчас нам приходится иметь дело с тем, что есть. Основы. Я хочу показать вам, как колдовать своим патронусом.

Гарри чуть ли не стукает Джона в восхищении.

— Ты, чёрт возьми, серьёзно?! Это восхитительно! Интересно, какой у меня будет патронус? Волк? Тигр? Джон, у тебя, наверное, будет собака! Я могу представить твою собаку, вроде Глэдстоуна.

Джон ошеломлённо потирает голову.

— Очень смешно, — ворчит он, хотя вообще-то он бы не возражал против собаки.

— Что нам делать, что же нам делать, ой, но у нас ведь нет палочек…

— Вы можете взять мою. Только на этот раз, — уточняет мама. — Я верю, что вы подойдёте к этому со всей ответственностью.

— Мы подойдём! Конечно же мы подойдём! Клянёмся! — Гарри кланяется, и Джону не остаётся ничего кроме как вздохнуть и согласиться.

— Что ж, слова — это самая простая часть. Экспекто Патронум. — Она взмахивает палочкой, и в воздухе появляется ёж, переваливаясь с лапы на лапу и лениво кувыркаясь вокруг голов Джона и Гарри. — Но куда более сложная часть чар — это не движение палочки или заклинание… а эмоциональная энергия, которую вы вкладываете в это.

Джон и Гарри обмениваются озадаченными взглядами.

— Вам нужно подумать о вашем самом счастливом воспоминании и дать ему подпитать ваше заклинание. В ином случае патронус не сможет вам помочь. В лучшем случае, вы пустите светлую дымку, но ничего из того, что смогло бы вас защитить.

— Это элементарно! — Гарри закатывает глаза. — У нас так много счастливых воспоминаний!

Джон кивает, в то время как другая часть его думает, так ли это.

— Любимая, ты, конечно, никогда не находилась вблизи дементоров без барьера, но знай, что это довольно-таки сложно, думать о счастливых моментах, когда они рядом. Они высасывают из вас всё счастье. Они заставляют вас снова переживать ваши самые тёмные воспоминания, ваши страхи и опасения. Они делают так, чтобы вы хотели умереть.

Даже Гарри замолкает, подумав об этом.

— Когда вы находитесь рядом с ними, очень сложно вызвать патронуса. Даже самые сильные волшебники, которые уже создавали материальных патронусов, могут иметь затруднения с произношением заклинания. Это извечная битва внутри нас самих, которую вы должны будете вести во время сражения.

И тогда Джон вспоминает это — как он утопает в противном тухлом запахе, исходящем от его отца, когда тот швыряет в него бутылку, маму, загораживающую их с Гарри, как дети смеются над ним в школе. Он вздрагивает.

— Тогда я всегда буду бороться, всегда буду продолжать сражение! Я не дам им высосать мою или чужую душу! Я стану Светлой Волшебницей, прямо как ты, мама, только у меня не будет детей, и я буду укреплять барьеры и побеждать дементоров. Я буду.

Мамины глаза блестят, когда она отворачивается и бормочет:

— Надеюсь, так оно и будет…

Джон хмурится и смотрит вниз на свои руки. Такие маленькие руки.

— Я защищу и тебя тоже, — тихонько добавляет он.

Мама смеётся и обнимает их, притягивая ближе.

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь это. А пока, — шепчет она ему в ухо, — Подумай о своём самом счастливом воспоминании.

***

[Но ты не смог, не смог ведь?], шепчет голос ему на ухо почти нежно. [Ты даже не знаешь, каковы они, счастливые воспоминания, ] — тон отдаёт чем-то, почти похожим на сочувствие.

Джон больше не отвечает.

У него не осталось сил даже на слёзы.

***

Гарри наконец создаёт что-то наподобие патронуса только с третьей попытки. Поначалу он слабо мерцает, крадучись у кровати, но постепенно сливается с окружающим светом, как солнечный блик светлого воспоминания на поверхности зеркала. Джон никак не хочет перестать глазеть на крошку-львёнка, пытающегося дотронуться лапкой до его плеча. Зверёк так мил, если вообще можно назвать милым существо, купающееся в серебре лунного света.

— Я. Такая. Крутая, — Гарри стукает кулаком. — Я просто вспомнила о том, как Клара в первый раз назвала себя моей подругой, и бум! Я думала, что, может, могла бы использовать ещё тот раз, когда Джон…

— Очень хорошо, Гарриет. — Говорит мама, прикрывая ладонью улыбку. — Но продолжай тренироваться. То, что получилось, ничто в сравнении с тем, что тебе придётся сделать, когда дементор окажется рядом. Они питаются счастьем. Очень трудно опираться на радость, когда всё, что ты можешь вспомнить — это ужас. Джон? Что там у тебя, любимый?

Джон мнёт в руках ткань свитера.

— Ну… Думаю, у меня есть одно воспоминание… — Он пытается собрать в одно целое образ мамы, обнимающей его как раз перед тем, как они пошли к Гарри.

Ведь это сработает, верно?

— Замечательно. А сейчас не могла бы ты вернуть мне палочку, Гарри? Держи, Джон. Попробуй сделать это.

Мамина палочка греет его руки. Это пробуждает в нём воспоминание об остром уколе папиной палочки, но всё-таки ощущается по-другому. Как будто бы стремясь защитить его, палочка начинает мерцать, и Джон старается расслабиться.

Подумай о чём-нибудь хорошем. Мама обнимает его плачущего и плачет сама. Гарри, дерущаяся с хулиганами, дразнящими его. Уход отца. Это же радостно… верно? (Верно?)

— Э…экспекто пат…патронум!

Тепло вспыхивает внутри, потрясая всё его существование, вытягивая, забирая, пытаясь вырваться, а Джон… Джон внезапно вспоминает пьяного отца, кричащего на своего сына, и Джон всё спрашивает, почему, но, но, но…

Палочка обжигает его руки красными языками пламени.

— Джон! — Мама вырывает палочку, останавливая огонь, а затем обвивает сына руками. — Джон? Любимый? Ты в порядке?

Джон смаргивает слёзы.

— Да, — лжёт он, видя уголком глаз Гарри, мотающую головой. — Д-да, я в п-порядке.

— Ты не обязан повторять, правда. Мне так жаль, я не должна была давить на тебя, я не должна была…

— Я в порядке. — Голос ломается. — Я в порядке, я в порядке, я в порядке, я впорядкевпорядке…

***

[Джон?] — спрашивает голос на следующий день. И на следующий. И после. — [Ты здесь?]

Он не отвечает.

***

— Мама сказала… что кто-то обидел тебя… очень давно. — Гарри тихонько прокрадывается в его комнату и садится на покрывало. Она не говорит, кто. Они оба итак это знают.

Джон лежит, свернувшись клубком рядом с Глэдстоуном.

— И теперь… теперь тебе сложнее произносить светлые заклинания.

Джон тянет на себя покрывало, прячась под него с головой.

Целую минуту он думает, что сейчас Гарри закричит на него или защекочет, или закатит глаза, как всегда делает. Она ужасный слушатель и вообще ужасно надоедливая сестра. Неудивительно, что отец её любил. Но внезапно Джон чувствует чьё-то нежное касание на своей макушке.

— Всё в порядке. Ты не обязан учить их. Я выучу все заклинания, которые тебе пригодятся, Джонни, — она вдруг запинается. — И отныне я всегда буду защищать тебя. Я обещаю.

Джон вырывается, отталкивая её.

— Мне не нужна твоя опека! Я не слабый, я смогу создать патронуса, однажды я…

— Но что если ты навредишь себе?! Я твоя старшая сестра! Заботиться о тебе — моя обязанность!

— Я не нуждаюсь в этом! — Он старается не думать о том дне, когда отец ушёл от них. Старается не думать о том, как дрожала мама, крепко обнимая его, бормоча, что защитит его. От дементоров и всех тёмных лордов, и от **мужчины вроде него** , «я обещаю, Джон, в следующий раз я **защищу тебя** ».

Он кидает в Гарри подушку, и та выметается из комнаты.

Он не хочет расстраивать людей, не хочет, чтобы они считали себя обязанными защитить его. Он сможет вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее, он сможет…

***

— Джон? Вы здесь? — Это снова голос? Или целительница из сна? Элла?

— Я уже не могу разобрать, что настоящее, а что нет… — Ох. Он не должен был говорить это вслух, да? Он смеётся, и смех напоминает звук грязи, падающей на крышку гроба. — Это не важно…

— Джон, — целительница из сна прорывается сквозь пелену мыслей. — Вы помните, какой сегодня день?

Сегодня он пытался создать патронуса, а потом Гарри догадалась про отца. Сегодня он проснулся в больнице, и ему приснилась целительница, но на самом деле нет ничего кроме голосов и клочьев тумана, вытягивающих из него душу.

Вздох.

— Вы не обязаны отвечать, но… я принесла вам книгу.

Он чувствует в ладонях тяжёлую стопку страниц.

— Я услышала от вашей сестры, что вы были очарованы дементорами и нашла для вас кое-какие исследования из дневника Невыразимца. Наша тайна. Он жил до того, как дементоры стали такой большой проблемой, ну, вы знаете, а потом исчез. Честно говоря, я думаю, что они высосали его душу. Он был странный. Большинство его работ находятся под запретом, потому что он выражался о дементорах несколько… дерзко. Но я думаю, что вам придётся по вкусу его чувство юмора. Оно как минимум странное. Ну… не рассказывайте об этом начальству.

Отлично. Джон кивает сновидению. Он не задержится здесь надолго, чтобы успеть кому-либо проболтаться. Сновидение-целитель-разума Элла излучает улыбку.

— В таком случае я оставляю вас наедине с дневником.

Она не замечает, что Джон украл её ключи и палочку.

***

Дементоры — это самые ужасные создания, которые когда-либо бродили по земле… они питаются светлыми чувствами, в их присутствии люди обычно вновь переживают старые кошмары. Влияние дементоров колеблется в зависимости от травм, которые были в жизни жертвы…

Поцелуй дементора происходит тогда, когда дементор смыкает губы над ртом жертвы и забирает душу, оставляя лишь пустую оболочку…

Никто не знает, откуда возникли дементоры, но записи о них появлялись на протяжении многих столетий…

В последние двести лет популяция дементоров возросла так сильно, что эти существа стали распространёнными вредителями в Европе и её резиденциях. Помимо охоты за магглами, они также часто выслеживают души магов…

В Великобритании чаще всего охотятся на болотистой местности…

Дементоры не испытывают ни сострадания, ни радости. Они **станут** охотиться за каждой душой, которую найдут…

Никому ещё не удалось найти способ коммуникации с дементорами.

Джон бросает полный неодобрения взгляд на учебник. Он видит бродящих за его окном дементоров, видит, как они рыщут вокруг барьера, который мама укрепляет ежечасно. Иногда они шепчут друг другу что-то, как будто бы разговаривая. Их шептание и шипение вряд ли вообще можно назвать звуками, но они всё равно походят на обрывки какой-то речи.

Может, правильные люди и смогли бы поговорить с ними, просто не пробовали.

Джон почти смеётся над собой. Какой придурок станет разговаривать с дементорами? Скорее всего он тут же упадёт на месте, чтобы встретить поцелуй смерти. Даже в волшебных сказках про детей, встретивших дементоров, эти твари играли роль злодеев.

Их нужно изгонять светлыми мыслями.

Джон вытаскивает волшебную палочку, которую достал из маминой прикроватной тумбочки и направляет на входную дверь.

Мерцающая пульсация света перед ним — это световой барьер.

Джон закрывает глаза и дышит. Вдох, выдох.

Всё будет в порядке. Если он встанет перед стеной барьера, то сможет испытать силы своего патронуса на настоящих дементорах. Здесь они не смогут его поймать, здесь он в безопасности, и ему не грустно. Это не тоже самое, что радостно, но неплохо для начала.

Он крадётся через дверь и остаётся на коврике в прихожей, которым больше никто не пользуется. Барьер пульсирует, как будто пытаясь сказать, чтобы он держался подальше.

Дементоры пялятся на него с жадным любопытством, как посетители зоопарка.

Очень осторожно Джон поднимает мамину палочку. Она стучит и жужжит в предупреждении.

— Э-экспекто Патронум!

Вспышка боли. Джон видит отца, и хулиганов, и кричащую на него Гарри, и плачущую маму, и…

— Что это было? Где моя палочка?

Джон дёргается на звук, оступаясь…

…И падает сквозь барьер.

***

[Куда ты идёшь?] — Кажется, голос удивлён тем, что Джон, спотыкаясь и пошатываясь, идёт вдоль рядов кроватей. — [Ты должен отдыхать. Видеть сны.]

Джон не отвечает, лишь достаёт не-Эллины ключи и вставляет их в дверной замок.

[Я хочу узнать, что случилось, когда ты провалился сквозь барьер.]

— Тебе не нужно знать, — шепчет Джон. Хотя имеет ли это значение? Теперь голос может взять все его сны, все желания и воспоминания. Джону они больше не нужны.

Он открывает дверь.

***

Руки. Штуки, похожие на руки, хватают его, тянут. Джон не может думать. С каждым вздохом он видит отца. Он видит дурман видений в лице каждой твари, которая терзает его.

Они волочат его. Хотят оттащить куда-нибудь подальше. Они… они ругаются? Как ругались мама и папа, думая, что Джон с Гарри не смотрят… Отец никогда и не пытался скрывать это. «Ты должен быть мужчиной, ты должен быть Уотсоном, ты должен вытерпеть всю эту боль, — так ему говорил отец, — я выдрессирую тебя…»

Он даже кричать не может. Они слишком близко. Они заберут всю боль…

— Убирайтесь прочь от моего сына!

Как сладкий сон, мама внезапно появляется перед ним, прорываясь сквозь кольцо дементоров, и бьёт тварь, схватившую его, кулаком прямо в лицо (капюшон?).

— М-мама? — Джону с трудом верится, что она настоящая. Где-то позади отец всё ещё кричит на него.

— Любимый, Джон, посмотри на меня, всё будет хорошо, — и вот эти бесстрашные руки тянутся, чтобы вновь прижать его к себе. — Всё будет хорошо, нет, не трогайте его!

Она мечется вокруг него. Дрожит. Твари впиваются в её спину и кожу, и Джон скулит, думая: «Нет, нет, нет, это неправильно».

Он пытается нащупать мамину палочку — должно быть, та упала неподалёку, но всё, что получается — это слышать крик отца одним ухом и бормотание матери другим: «нет, нет, нет…»

Последний раз, когда он видит маму — настоящую маму (не пустую оболочку, которая лежит в их гостиной, которую они сжигают на похоронах) — это когда её заглатывает рой дементоров, поднося свои жадные рты к её губам.

***

[Невероятно, ] — в этот раз голос звучит, как постепенно замолкающий рой саранчи.

Джон идёт к болотам с прикрытыми глазами.

— Ну как, теперь ты сыт? Смерть моей матери — это то, что смогло развлечь тебя?

[Нет, ] — отвечает голос мягко и непривычно. — [Невероятно не то, что она умерла. Люди умирают каждый день. Это естественно. Нормально. Обыденно.]

У Джона пересыхает в горле. Он позволяет себе отпустить это. Перешагнуть в другой мир, убежать от вечности.

Но он не может убежать от голоса.

[Что невероятно], — говорит голос громче, — [так это то, что ты остался в живых.]

***

Теперь он не помнит, как. Не помнит, почему. Но мамина палочка лежала позабытая около его ноги, и всё, на что он смог, это махать и махать ею гневно перед тенями, тварями, олицетворявшими страх и смерть.

Гарри говорит, что перед тем как выхватить палочку и вызвать патронуса, она видела, как он пытался выцарапать дементорам лица руками, истекающими чёрной кровью.

Но он помнит лишь свои отчаянные попытки забрать душу мамы обратно.

***

Когда Джон доходит до нужного места, то падает на колени, пачкая их холодной сырой грязью.

— Я больше не хочу оставаться в живых, — признаёт он.

Когда он оглядывается по сторонам, то понимает, что его окружают холодные болота.

Вокруг суетятся дементоры, перешёптываясь.

Он видит их вдалеке, за туманными холмами.

***

Они называют Гарри одарённой волшебницей после того как она изгоняет несколько сотен дементоров своим слабым, с трудом различимым патронусом. Они записывают её в специальную программу, говоря, что она присоединится к Светлым Волшебникам сразу после окончания обучения. Они также говорят, что оплатят проживание и питание, ну и конечно же позаботятся о её брате.

Они не смотрят на его окровавленные руки.

***

— Что ж, — говорит Джон голосу и мешкающим дементорам. — Забирайте мою душу.

** Часть II. Жертвоприношение **

Как же нелепо он, должно быть, выглядит. Хрупкий волшебник на грани падения, одетый в один лишь больничный халат, стоящий на коленях посреди болот. Словно человеческая жертва тёмным богам во имя того, чтобы людской род смог продлить свой век.

Но боги ненасытны.

Они собираются в стаи. Всегда собираются. Их протянутые вперёд кровожадные конечности похожи на океан гниющей плоти, облачённый в тёмный балахон, они спорят, кто первый попробует его. Джон закрывает глаза, старательно игнорируя дрожь собственной души.

[Нет, ] — хрустит голос, как хрустели бы насекомые в разбитых банках. — [Этот **м о й.]**

Дементоры издают душераздирающий вопль, и Джону кажется, что его кожу разорвали на куски и сшили заново. Дементоры не должны кричать. Они ведь и звука-то не произносят, но Джон боится этих отсутствующих криков так же, как другой боялся бы забвения в пустоте.

Странный свет прорывается сквозь тёмную пелену дементоров. Твари корчатся в воздухе, как корчатся сороконожки, зарываясь в сырую плоть земли. Они разлетаются, устремляясь в темноту небес куда-то далеко за холмы, оставляя позади лишь онемелый холод своих прикосновений.

— П-подождите! — Пытается подозвать их Джон, игнорируя душераздирающие крики в своей голове.

Разлагающаяся рука хватает его за запястье и говорит **нет**.

Когда Джон поднимает взгляд, то теряет дар речи.

Существо, возвышающееся над ним, представляет собой спутанный союз тьмы, пожирающей свет и света, поедающего тьму. Последний раз, когда Джон видел эту тварь, она выглядела, как остальные, кровожадное лицо с ужасающим зубастым ртом. Но теперь у неё мертвенно-бледное человеческое лицо, вышитое на гниющей плоти, окутанное тёмными кудрями капюшона, сотканного из мглы. А глаза у него есть? Джон не хочет знать. Ему страшно представить эти полуобразованные глаза, медленно вращающиеся в черепе дементора.

Руки твари отдаются тяжестью гнилых кишок. Но даже это не сравнится с голодным, диким светом, горящим в её груди. Свет пульсирует вокруг существа, разрастаясь нитями жгучего тепла по длине его конечностей. Они рвутся ввысь, словно пламя, изголодавшееся по воздуху.

Изголодавшееся по Джону.

— Это.?

[Другая половина твоей души?] — голос, существо, мурлычет, поднося руки Джона к своим губам. — [В общем, да. Пожалуй, мне стоит поглотить остаток до того, как представители моего вида вернутся.]

— Аха… ха… — Кто-то смеётся? О. Это же он. Джон. — Я думал, что это сон… Просто ещё один сон.

[Какие же очаровательные и запутанные сны ты, должно быть, придумываешь в своей голове. Но, увы, эта утончённая работа не является произведением твоего воображения.]

— Господи, нет. Оно не так прекрасно, чтобы создать это.

[…О?]

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно. Так ужасно, и всё-таки… красиво. Я не смог бы представить ничего, и отдалённо похожего на тебя, до своей смерти.

Существо замирает.

Его голос отдаётся барабанной дробью в голове странным тоном. Почти приглушённо. Должно быть, это белый шум.

[Сейчас мне стоит поглотить твою душу.]

— …Что ж, — мягко произносит Джон. Он обнажает шею, как кукла, которой перерезали нити.

Существо поднимает Джона за запястье. Оковы его хватки впиваются глубоко в кожу Джона, будто пытаясь выкрасть тепло его вен. Когда Джон смотрит на рот существа на этот раз, то видит странные смешанные ряды человеческих и чужеродных зубов, сомкнутых вместе для поцелуя.

Джон улыбается.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он, когда зубы касаются его губ, напоминая сверкающе-белый свет, поедающий дементора, пожирающего свет, который пытается съесть его самого.

Скоро он увидит Билла.

Скоро он увидит маму.

***

Он целуется, лёжа на кровати… «Мы вместе на всю жизнь, Джон!»… Гарри мчится к нему, чтобы спеть поздравительную песенку на День Рождения… Мама обсуждает картинку со Смертью во время для чтения и смеётся… «Мой дорогой мальчик»…

***

[ **Н е т!** ] — Существо немедленно отбрасывает его в сторону, яростно царапая собственный капюшон и разбрасывая в стороны клочья чёрной материи. — [ **О т к у д а** эта **б О Л Ь?** Почему мне **б О л ь н о?** Ты… ты **отравил** меня…]

— Что? — Вообще-то Джон практически поднёс себя дементору на блюдечке. — Я ничего не делал. Ты как бы должен съесть меня сейчас! Что и делают дементоры! В этом и есть их предназначение. Съешь мою душу!

Звёздная нить ещё сильнее оплетает дементора, словно недошитый узор. И видя свет, растекающийся по тёмной материи, Джон вполне может представить его продолжением дементора.

[…Очаровательно, ] — существо наконец прекращает корчиться от боли, — [я чувствую себя…]

— Лучше? — Вставляет Джон. — Достаточно хорошо, чтобы закончить начатое? — Он наклоняется к губам существа.

Внезапно свет вместе с дементором грохочет, как гром.

[ **Н е т.** Я этого **не сделаю**.]

Джон изумлённо смотрит на существо.

— Но.! У тебя уже есть половина моей души! Ты должен доесть её!

Существо не отвечает.

— Дементоры вечно голодны. Ты никогда не проходил мимо халявного обеда, так что сейчас не так?!

[Не будь таким высокомерным], — презрительно усмехается существо, чьи неровные зубы блестят удивительно ярко. — [Твой вкус такой пресный… сырой… Сначала я пройдусь по всем твоим воспоминаниям… Дадим вкусу настояться, прежде чем я покончу с тобой…]

— Хватит… — Джону скручивает желудок, — трындеть. Дементоры не дают вкусу настояться, они накидываются на жертву. Они никогда не наслаждаются вкусом, а иначе… иначе…

Он думает о Билле и маме и мечтает оказаться на их месте. Существо перед ним странно вздрагивает.

— Не важно, — замолкает Джон, разворачиваясь. На болотах ещё куча дементоров, поджидающих его буквально за ближайшим холмом. Он просто пойдёт к ним, и…

Холодные руки хватают Джона, заманивая его в объятия с тьмой-поедающей-свет-который-поедает-тьму.

[Куда ты собрался?], — голос существа такой же холодный, как и его конечности.

— Ты знаешь, куда, — обрывает Джон. — А теперь дай мне уйти. — «Или убей меня», мысленно добавляет он. Оба варианта приведут его к смерти, которую он заслужил.

Джон как со стороны видит себя, тускнеющего в дымке гниющих рук-зубов, сотканных из дымки, и кто-то кричит [нет.]

[Ты принадлежишь мне, ] — говорит существо, окольцовывая его собой до тех пор, всё вокруг не превращается в месиво из тьмы, поедающей свет и света, поедающего тьму. — [Я первым попробовал твою душу.] — Джон пытается двинуться с места, но за руки его крепко держит туманная плоть. — [Я покончу с тобой, когда сочту нужным.] — Двигайся, Джон, двигайся. — [Никто другой не посмеет прикоснуться к тебе.]

Он растворяется во мгле.

***

— Уходи… нет… пожалуйста…

Шорох. Толчок в плечо.

— Джон? — Другой толчок. — Джон! Просыпайся!

Тени и руки окружают её повсюду, тянут во тьму. Мама.!

— Джон!

Он отталкивает дементоров, растерянно моргая, когда его руки встречают пустоту. Просто спальня. Просто одеяла, опутавшие его конечности. И…

— О Господи, мне так жаль, Билл!

— Оу… — Билл потирает ему спину, улыбаясь. — Ты слегка ударился, Джон Уотсон. Теперь я вижу, почему ты так хорош в драках.

— Ха, ха. — Бормочет Джон. — Сейчас четыре часа дня. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Билл скрещивает руки.

— А сам-то ты что здесь делаешь? Поздновато для сна. Каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, ты либо дерёшься до изнеможения, либо спишь до смерти. Если бы я не спал в это время рядом, то мог бы поклясться, что ты вампир.

— Билл. Мы проходили это.

Вздох.

— Ну ладно, ладно… Я просто пришёл, чтобы принести тебе почту, которую ты пропустил вместе с завтраком.

Джон натягивает на себя одеяло.

— Ох.

— Оно от твоей сестры, — весело говорит Билл. — Как и все письма, которые ты получаешь.

Джон закрывает глаза.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Тогда я просто положу его рядом с твоей сумкой. Постараешься прочесть хотя бы в этот раз? Уверен, у неё благие намерения.

— Учитывая то, что она кричит на меня каждый раз, когда мы видимся, я сильно сомневаюсь.

Билл смеётся и пихает его в нос.

— Думаю, ты не шибко помогаешь ей, сердитая задница. Может, если бы ты не обрывал её после каждого предложения, ты был бы куда обаятельнее, я ведь знаю, ты можешь.

Фырканье.

— Только с тобой, — мягко произносит Джон, соединяя их лица…

***

Джон просыпается, пытаясь ухватиться за давно потерянного любимого.

Существо сидит рядом, оплетая Джона кольцом из кудряшек, рядом горит костерок. Исходя из того, что он видит в мерцании пламени и света-поедающего-тьму-поедающую-свет, Джон предполагает, что они в чём-то вроде заброшенного замка, медленно порастающего мхом.

Какое-то время Джон растерянно сидит, не зная, что делать. Руки существа мерцают, словно клочья пустоты и одновременно походят на холодный чёрный покров гроба. Не похоже, чтобы оно смотрело на него. Одна рука крепко оплетает талию Джона, а другая держит знакомую книгу.

Если они продолжат так сидеть, то Джон начнёт думать, что сейчас замок станет ворчать, протестуя.

— Ты не имел право заглядывать в это воспоминание, — мягко говорит Джон.

[Ты и я соединены тем путём, каким не было соединено ещё ни одно живое существо. Такие события неизбежны. Я никогда не понимал, почему некоторые люди держат некоторые воспоминания дальше, чем остальные, но когда я прочувствовал вкус твоей души… Те воспоминания с Биллом особенно аппетитны.]

— К Биллу вход воспрещён! — Шипит Джон. Билл — это всё то, чего Джон когда-либо хотел. Билл — это всё то, чему Джон пожелал бы никогда не случаться.

Дементор успокаивается.

[Ты чувствовал себя… сильнее… когда был с ним. Ты был… более живой. Интересно. Я никогда не задумывался о том, что люди могут быть «более» или «менее» живыми кроме буквального значения. Я могу лишь представить, каким ты был на вкус до того, как…]

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Боже, ты, должно быть, просто влюблён в звук собственного голоса…

[Что является невозможным для меня.] — Тон, которым отвечает существо, столь противоречив, что Джон вздрагивает.

— И всё же я верю, что…

[Я не обладаю физическим голосом, ] — прерывает существо, его материя разъярённо дёргается. — [наш способ коммуникации возможен исключительно благодаря твоей душе. Впрочем, я нахожу это любопытным, учитывая то, что другие люди пробовали коммуницировать с представителями моего вида посредством словесного языка. Это было… весьма отважно с их стороны. Мой вид не коммуницирует таким путём. Это невозможно. Слишком трудно формулировать сложные мысли.]

И всё же это существо из болтливых.

Вопреки самому себе, Джон заинтересованно пододвигается.

— Но если это так, то как ты сейчас обращаешься на английском? Я считал, что дементоры думают эмоциями.?

[Верно. Мой вид управляем инстинктами. Основной из них велит пожирать. Собираться в стаи. В сравнении с этим, человеческий способ формулирования несколько неуклюж. У меня есть свои предположения о том, почему я владею этим языком, отчасти они связаны с тобой, но у меня нет способа проверить их, не экспериментируя на большем количестве образцов.]

— Хех. Это восхитительно, на самом деле.

[…Ты знаешь, что сказал это вслух?]

— Прости, — говорит Джон, мысленно браня себя за то, что из всех извиняется именно перед пожирающим души дементором. Странно, он выражает свою заботу, когда по-хорошему должен искать тварь, желающую убить его.

[Нет, не стоит отходить от своей привычной манеры поведения. Я нахожу это… занимательным, ] — медленно произносит существо, как будто смакуя каждое слово.

— Так может тебе стоит съесть меня?

Существо тут же ощетинивается, и тень со светом брызгают во все стороны, словно ожившее электричество.

— Ну и ладно. Голодай, ты, дрянной Дементор. — Джон закрывает глаза. Он может ждать. В конце концов это существо должно проголодаться… Не может же оно вечно глазеть на него. Если оно покусится на другие души, то Джон остановит его. Какой палочкой, Джон уж разберётся.

[…Шерлок.]

— Что, прости?

[Люди присваивают важным им объектам и созданиям имена, когда взаимодействуют с ними, верно? Так они могут отличить этот объект или существо от других представителей его вида. В таком случае ты можешь называть меня Шерлок.]

Джон не может ничего с собой поделать. Он взрывается хохотом. Он знает, что должен рассердиться. Или испугаться. Но он перестал особо что-то чувствовать после смерти Билла.

Существо сердится.

[Это имя является неподходящим?]

— Нет, нет, вовсе нет, просто… откуда ты его вообще взял?

[Книга, которая была с тобой, оказалась весьма занятной, ] — существо показывает книгу, и Джон узнаёт дневник из своего сна. Не-сна. Доктор Томпсон, должно быть, положила книгу в его карман.

[Ты читал её?]

Джон качает головой, приподнимаясь, чтобы дотронуться до обложки.

Надпись на первой странице гласит: «Личный дневник Шерлока Холмса, 1792.»

** Часть III. Падение **

9-е января, 1792.

В этот дневник я буду заносить записи о повадках и привычках созданий, чаще всего именуемых как «дементоры». Глупое слово, правда. Когда я слышу его, то думаю о словах «безумный»* и «демон» (несуществующие создания. Честно говоря, общество волшебников придерживается весьма странных суеверий, касающихся загробной жизни.) На самом деле слово «дементор» было образовано от латинского прилагательного «dēmēns», которое означает «относительно/вышедший из ума».

Принимая во внимание состояние жертв дементоров после длительного воздействия, пожалуй, я нахожу это термин подходящим.

Ш.Х.

***

Джон много спит. Даже слишком много. Зато время проходит незаметно. Не так-то и много осталось вариантов времяпровождения помимо чтения записей из дневника Ш.Х. и пробуждения рядом с дементором, держащим его в заключении.

[Не в заключении. В безопасности, ] — говорит существо, стряхивая грязь с губ Джона.

— Только не от тебя. — Шепчет Джон.

Огонь вздрагивает, освещая расшитую кожу дементора.

[Учитывая то, что я единственное препятствие между тобой и твоим желанием предаться забвению, я бы оспорил этот момент.]

Джон хмурится.

— Что же случилось с желанием «дать вкусу настояться»?

Существо разворачивается. С этого угла кажется, что оно смотрит сердито.

[Что случилось с желанием называть меня Шерлоком?]

— Ты больше не пытался просматривать мои воспоминания, — говорит Джон вместо ответа. — Что такое? Я больше недостаточно вкусен для тебя?

Существо проносится там быстро, что, кажется, даже огонь испугался его.

Оно замахивается руками, и Джон чувствует его дыхание, ожидая, что ладони сейчас лягут на горло, чтобы вонзиться в кожу и поволочь, как добычу, вот только…

Эти руки лишь поглаживают уголки его глаз, трепетно опускаясь к губам и задумчиво останавливаясь.

[Ты всегда будешь мне приятен. Мне отвратительна мысль об обратном. Но… я бы предпочёл подождать, пока ты отдашь мне их сам.]

Дыхание Джона дрожит в лапах тишины.

— Я уже отдал. Я сделаю. Я отдам.

На мгновенье в изгибе ужасающих губ существа мелькает… разочарование.

[Нет, ] — повторяет оно тоном, мучительно врезавшимся прямо в сердце Джона, — [нет, боюсь, что не отдал.]

***

13-е января, 1792.

Откуда берутся дементоры? Некоторые полагают, что эти создания спонтанно возникают на болотах, что их сущности рождаются из тумана и холода в различных местах с суровым климатом. Египетские волшебники-философы считали, что дементоры появляются из жара и ненависти одиноких песков, в то время как тайские маги предполагали, что они берутся из мёртвого страха одинокого моря.

Дементоры рождаются из наших опасений и страхов, — говорят они. Дементоры рождаются из нашего одиночества. Дементоры — это демоны, что спрятались до того, как Господь запер всё зло в аду. Дементоры — это просто хищники следующей ступени в пищевой цепи волшебных существ.

Все эти утверждения ходят вокруг да около, но не до конца доказаны научными экспериментами. Хищники? Мне пока ещё не встретился ни один хищник (волшебный или нет), который бы вёл себя, как дементор. Дементор, которого я поймал и держу в изоляции, ещё не выработал экскременты и не показал никаких признаков голода спустя почти две недели плена. И всё же он, кажется, жаждет контакта с человеком (несомненно, для потребления) и со своими сородичами.

Возможно, желание социализироваться?

(Майкрофт, я могу точно сказать, что ты сейчас недоволен, и у меня к тебе четыре слова: иди спрыгни со скалы.)

Ш.Х.

На полях книги коряво нарисован мужчина с зонтиком, шагающий к гильотине, которой ему отрубает голову. Вопреки самому себе, Джон смеётся.

Дементор проводит остаток ночи, таращась на Джона и раздумывая, есть его или нет.

(На самом деле, нет. Скорее сочувствуя.)

***

Джон подпрыгивает, когда существо кидает в него кучку уродливых яблок. Смаргивая остатки сна, Джон хмурится при виде сморщенного яблока. Оно скручено и походит неуклюжую попытку ребёнка слепить что-то из пластилина, и кажется, что оно само достанет и покусает любого, кто попытается съесть его.

— Для чего это?

[Чтобы есть, ] — монотонно отвечает существо. — [Оно не даст тебе свалиться с голоду.]

— О… — Джон не помнит, как давно он находится здесь. Он даже не заметил, что существо отважилось отправиться за едой, пока он спал. Кажется, прошла неделя? Три? Когда существу наконец наскучит возиться с ним?

[Я забыл, что люди должны употреблять пищу, чтобы продолжать функционирование.]

Джон кладёт яблоко на землю.

— Верно, — он вспоминает дневник Ш.Х. — Но ты ведь должен хотя бы ощущать голод?

[Я ощущаю. Голод — постоянный спутник моих сородичей. Мы чувствуем его постоянно, но он так же привычен, как и биение сердца у людей.]

Как странно. Джон думает, что дементоры, наверное, заглушают чувство голода во время своих скитаний в поисках еды, как сделал бы голодающий человек, и заставляют себя продолжать скитаться, чтобы выжить.

[Ешь.] — Существо поднимает яблоко и подносит его к губам Джона.

Ещё минуту Джон думает над отказом. Это ведь тоже один из вариантов смерти.

Но существо хмурится, его губы раздвигаются, похожие на глянцевые губы дракона, и говорит:

[Ешь. Я должен узнать из твоих воспоминаний, как люди ощущают вкус.]

Джон смотрит на существо в недоверии.

— Мои воспоминания о вкусе? Серьёзно? Ты знаешь, что такое вкус.

[…Вкус душ… да. Но вкус яблока на человеческом языке? Нет.]

Джон разглядывает яблоко перед ним, неровное, скользкое и тусклое. Пожалуй, они с этим яблоком похожи.

— Раз так, каковы на вкус души? — Шепчет Джон. Вопрос ради вопроса.

Существо опускает яблоко.

[Вызывают зависимость, ] — отвечает оно. — [И ощущение того, что никогда не насытишься.]

Оно не упоминает ничего о том, имеет ли душа Джона какой-то особенный вкус. Оно больше ничего не говорит этой ночью.

А яблоки на вкус как горечь и песок.

***

29-е января, 1792.

Попробовал накормить дементора разными видами фруктов, и случилось нечто блестящее! После прикосновения дементора форма плода становится странно-скрюченной. Я бы описал эту форму, как возникшую из хаоса. Словно снежинки, они никогда не выходили одинаковыми. Одни были неровными, с шипами, оставляющими странные борозды. Другие выглядели, словно замершие взрывы. Я попробовал на вкус каждый фрукт (заткнись, Майкрофт, это ради науки), они все были отвратительны и напоминали песок.

Очаровательно, просто очаровательно… Я должен провернуть это с другими видами растений и флоры.

Ещё я пробовал читать дементору анекдоты, чтобы проверить, если ли у него чувство юмора. Он прекрасно понимает меня (он последовал моим инструкциям, когда я сказал, что отдам ему свою душу, если он прокружит по комнате три раза. Разумеется, я солгал и, думаю, он был выведен из себя, судя по его трясущимся рукам.) Дементор не ответил. Я не уверен, касается ли это лишь этого конкретного дементора, или же это их общая черта.

Ещё я решил обозначить этого дементора как Объект М.

(Да, Майкрофт, я знаю, что первая буква алфавита — «А», я не идиот. «М» звучит куда более интересно. С этой буквы начинается слово «мучитель*» или, другими словами, «мучить раздражающих братьев по имени Майкрофт.»)

Ш.Х.

На этот раз, когда Джон рассмеялся, существо издало сопутствующий смеху скрежещущий звук. Скрежет был похож на тот, что издают змеи перед броском или же грызуны перед смертью.

Джон недоверчиво смотрит на существо.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было?

Существо немного меняет хватку на талии Джона.

[Я хотел проверить, смогу ли я воспроизвести человечий звук.]

— Что. Так значит. Это была… твоя попытка посмеяться?

Существо щетинится.

[Я не понимаю смысл смеха. Зачем издавать какие-то звуки, передавая своё настроение?]

— …Я не уверен. Это просто… происходит.

Существо сжимает Джона крепче.

[Объясни.]

Он качает головой.

— Как я могу объяснить тебе смысл смеха? Он просто… есть. — Джон думает об игре в прятки вместе с Гарри, о подготовленном для мамы сюрпризе в виде цветов, сложенных из салфеток, о Билле, поймавшем его, чтобы защекотать. — Это как… когда радость и глупость бурлят внутри до тех пор, пока ты наконец не даёшь им вырваться наружу. Как… улыбаться так широко, что это уже не может оставаться просто улыбкой, и оно… перетекает в музыку, наверное. Такой вид музыки, при котором чем больше людей присоединяется, тем забавнее. Напоминание о том, что жизнь может быть весёлой.

[Я вижу.] — Существо наклоняется назад и внезапно снова издаёт этот острый скрежет.

— Погоди, зачем ты снова пытаешься рассмеяться?

[Ты посмеялся сам, а смех должен распространяться, верно?]

На какой-то момент Джону кажется, что он попал к зазеркальной версии своего дементора.

— Э… да?

[В таком случае я буду смеяться с тобой, и ты будешь больше доволен своим пребыванием здесь.]

— Ох, — Джон отворачивается, чувствуя, что в горле нарастает тяжесть. — Я… Я не смеялся… очень давно.

Существо скрежещет–смеётся ещё раз, проводя по щеке Джона холодной рукой.

[Ещё больше причин попытаться снова.]

И Джон — как будто бы заново учась давно забытому родному языку — вдруг понимает, что выдаёт что-то вроде улыбки.

***

[Может, расскажешь мне историю?] — Спрашивает существо, свет в его груди странно-яркий.

Джон, смаргивая темноту своих мыслей, спрашивает:

— Что, прости?

Существо пихает его в плечо.

[Расскажи мне историю.]

— Тебе что, пять? — Огрызается Джон.

[Дементоры не помнят своего возраста. Мне просто любопытно. Я хочу узнать что-нибудь о тебе, не погружаясь в твои воспоминания насильно.]

Достаточно правдиво. Последнее воспоминание, в которое пробралось существо, было тем, с Биллом… несколько недель? дней? назад. Так много времени он провёл во сне или же пожёвывая искорёженные яблоки, читая записи из дневника и чувствуя на себе удушающую хватку дементора…

— Что бы ты хотел узнать?

[В какого бы человека ты влюбился, Джон Уотсон?]

Джон чуть ли не поперхнулся ответом.

— Стой. Что?

[То, что я спросил.]

— Я просто… Ты пытаешься узнать о привычках спаривания людей или что-то в этом роде? — Звучит похоже на то, что сказал бы его дементор. — Если да, то я не самый лучший пример, человеческое спаривание…

[Я не идиот, Джон, ] — Существо почти ворчит. — [Я знаю, что люди не всегда спариваются в целях первоначальной концепции. Я не хочу знать об этих инстинктах. Я хочу узнать о тебе. Какие люди соблазняют тебя? Почему? Какие характеристики наиболее желательны? Они для тебя как голод? Они на вкус так же утончённы, как и любовь в твоих воспоминаниях?]

Джон не думал, что от одних только слов можно внезапно перестать дышать.

— Ты не можешь просто брать и спрашивать людей об этом, — запинается он.

Существо опускается к нему до тех пор, пока край его капюшона не задевает лоб Джона. Если Джон посмотрит наверх, то сможет увидеть, есть ли у него глаза за всеми этими тенями. Но Джон не может перестать смотреть на остро сверкающие губы существа.

[…Почему нет?]

— Я… Я… — Его руки путаются в тёмном дементорском плаще. — Я просто…

Ему хочется сказать, что это личное. Это так дорого ему — уходящие вдаль воспоминания о Билле, постепенно разрушаемые временем и его неисправным человеческим мозгом. Если он даст им голос, если попробует пересказать их в качестве простой истории, они могут перетечь во что-то другое. Что-то, что он уже не сможет узнать.

— Нет.

Существо напрягается.

[Я тебя обидел.]

— Нет. — Джон запинается. — Ну. Да. То есть. Какая разница, я застрял здесь с тобой до тех пор, пока я тебе не наскучу, и тогда я смогу…

[Разница есть, ] — Существо наклоняется так близко, что Джон чувствует на себе дымку холодного дыхания. — [Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Хочу, чтобы вкус души Джона Уотсона остался со мной навечно. И я не смогу получить всё это, просто сожрав тебя… Я хочу… Я хочу вместо этого узнать тебя.]

Уже не впервые Джон отталкивает существо от себя. Но в этот раз оно позволяет сделать это.

— Это… Это нечестно.! Я не… Я не собираюсь быть твоей маленькой закуской из воспоминаний. Они мои. Ты даже о себе ничего не рассказываешь, так с чего вообще ждёшь, что я просто признаюсь тебе во всех своих грехах? Расскажу обо всех привязанностях? — О маме, о Билле, о Гарри и о ненавистях, которые проникли туда. — Что насчёт тебя? Кто ты? Дементоры вообще знают об этом? Или вы крадёте свои истории у душ, которые постоянно пожираете? Расскажи мне!

Существо становится таким тихим, что если бы оно вдруг растворилось в тумане, Джон не почувствовал бы разницы.

А затем оно начинает говорить.

[Я не помню, откуда появился. Когда я думаю о самых первых своих воспоминаниях, то слышу лишь крики. Иногда мне кажется, что они мои, но вообще, как тебе известно, у дементоров не очень-то хорошо получается кричать или смеяться.]

Джон вздрагивает от этой мысли.

[Моими родителями были голод и тьма. Мои сородичи — это все, кого я знаю. Пожирать. Пожирать. Пожирать. Заполнить пустоту… И я послушал их.]

Медленно Джон снова присаживается рядом с дементором.

[Знаешь, каково это? Время для меня ничего не значит. Я ощущаю себя так, как будто бы родился только вчера. Только души помогают мне отмечать свои воспоминания. И всё же я почти не помню клочья тех душ, что сожрал. Я помню только как возрастало удовлетворение до того, как его вырвали из меня, и я впервые почувствовал голод… Время от времени я могу вспоминать оттенки жизни моего существования, старые клочья потерянной любви, умирающие звуки последних аргументов, решимость людей цепляться за собственную жизнь, даже если им уже не хочется… Они увядают так быстро. Как я могу позволить этому случиться с тобой, Джон Уотсон, когда твои воспоминания сверкают такими теплом и болью? Как я могу позволить тебе увянуть, стать ничем? Тем, чем являюсь я?]

Джон дрожит так сильно, что камушки могли бы показаться частью его кожи.

— Из-за меня мама умерла. И Билл тоже. Это была моя ошибка. Как ты можешь думать, что я… теплый или… особенный… когда я сделал такие ужасные вещи, я ничто, я просто Джон Уотсон, и я Ничто!

[Шшш, шшш…]

Тёплые руки отстраняют руки Джона от его волос и оборачиваются вокруг него. Он чувствует прохладное ощущение на своей голове. Чудовищные губы дотрагиваются до человеческой кожи.

[Ты, Джон Уотсон, ты чудо. Выживший. Ты окрасил память о своей матери так трепетно, она заставляет любую публику трепетать от блаженства. Ты любишь свою сестру так сильно, что оттолкнул её, и всё же это её возмущает. Ты любил Билла так сильно, что он умер, думая о тебе. Ты выжил. После горя, сомнений и ненависти к себе… ты выжил. Твоё существование, всё же не совершенное, — это дар.]

Джон задыхается и задыхается до тех пор, пока не понимает, что плачет.

— Ох, — громко всхлипывает он, уткнувшись в грудь дементора, — а я думал, что больше не могу плакать.

***

9-е февраля, 1792

У меня есть самая замечательная и (по мнению Майкрофта) сумасшедшая теория. Но после недавних дел о Ходячих Мертвецах, когда новые жертвы дементоров исчезли, все из них, я думаю, что это и может быть ответом.

(Нет, я отказывают верить, что здесь замешаны «зомби». Как по-маггловски с твоей стороны, Майкрофт. Если и так, то наиболее вероятно, что виноваты инферналы, но ты чувствовал в морге тёмную магию, Майкрофт? Я прерываю дело.)

Дементоры раньше были людьми.

(Заткнись, Майкрофт.)

Подумай об этом. Куда исчезают тела после нападений дементоров? Почему гробовщики постоянно докладывают, что тела либо пропали, либо были сожжены? Что если жертвы, которые не были милосердно убиты, в конечном счёте… отклоняются? Что если они сами становятся теми тварями, которые и забрали их души?

Представь это. Пустые оболочки, ни живые, ни мёртвые… постепенно начинают стремиться вернуть то, что потеряли. Души. Они голодают по тому, что пропало, столь сильно, что пожирают другие души, создавая себе сородичей. Это объясняет, почему за последние несколько веков количество дементоров так возросло. Разумеется, тела, за которыми присматривают их семьи, в конце концов сами умирают… но одинокие, изолированные, забытые, **эти** тела становятся дементорами. Я знаю это.

Теперь я мог бы просто подтвердить эту теорию… возможно, больше работая с объектом М… Представь, что бы мы могли сделать, если бы научились откладывать этот процесс. Могут ли дементоры снова стать людьми? Возможно ли это, если у них нет души?

(Не забыть: нужно понять, **почему** в последнее время поступало так много дел о нападениях дементоров… Возможно ли, что чем больше мы боимся их, тем больше смрада вырабатываем? Я не удивлюсь, если через сто лет мы будем иметь дело со слишком большой их популяцией, и так до тех пор, пока на земле совсем не останется волшебных человеческих душ.)

Ш.Х.

— Ты был когда-то человеком?

Существо чуть ли не роняет дневник на колени Джону, уплывая от него ближе к костру. Джон вздрагивает, почувствовав его отсутствие.

— И так? — Джон потирает плечи, чтобы согреться.

Существо очень быстро возвращается, окутывая Джона собой. Постепенно его кожа потеряла странный белый оттенок. Его губы тоже стали выглядеть более расслабленными. Не такими жёсткими, как старая затянувшаяся рана. Джон закрывает глаза.

[Я особо ничего не помню из того, что было до моего первого голода, ] — признаёт дементор, тёплое дыхание ласкает ухо Джона. — [но у меня есть некоторые неожиданные выводы, как знаешь… я так легко понимаю твой язык… и всё же я пока не понимаю твои эмоции. Моё сердце не бьётся, никаких биологических функций… Как я могу быть человеком, если я даже не считаюсь живым?]

Может, Джон представляет это… но есть в этом что-то, может, грустное… в том, как существо говорит об этом. Может, даже горькое.

Джон быстро берёт руку существа и сжимает в своей. Они являются отражениями друг друга. Пять пальцев. Ладонь. Рука Джона стала такой холодной, что рука существа кажется ему тёплой.

— Быть «человеком»… «человечным»… Это такое смутное понятие. Люди всё время вступают в глупые схватки из-за морали… но для меня ты человек, если заботишься. Ты человек, если ты ругаешься на что-то и старательно не ведёшь себя как придурок. Ты человек, если пытаешься измениться. Человечество — это такая яма с дерьмом и ужасом, но… страшная, — прекрасная, думает он, — вещь — это то, что мы можем меняться, если хотим. Становиться лучше.

Существо вздрагивает, как будто вздыхая, но перед тем, как оно успевает запротестовать, Джон переплетает их пальцы вместе, удивляясь тому, как те подходят друг другу.

— Ты… ты сохраняешь меня живым. Я даже ненавижу тебя немного за это. Но теперь нет. И я думаю… думаю, что это одна из самых человечных вещей, которых ты делал для кого-то. Так что… — Джон прижимает костяшки пальцев существа к своим губам. — возможно, ты был человеком когда-то. — Он раздумывает о том, открывал ли Ш.Х., что дементоры тоже могут плакать. Они плачут, оставляя тонкие дорожки мороза в ночном воздухе, настойчиво утверждая, что неспособны делать это.

[Пожалуй, меня стоит называть «он» вместо «оно».]

Джон больше даже обижаться не способен.

— Ты можешь читать мои мысли?

[Ты думаешь достаточно громко.]

Джон полагает, что, учитывая, что он находится в обществе одних лишь дневника и дементора, это вполне вероятно.

— С каких пор ты хочешь называться «он»? У дементоров вообще есть пол? Э… Без обид.

Если бы оно (он, чёрт возьми) могло закатить глаза (оно-он вообще имеет глаза?), оно-он, пожалуй, закатило бы.

[Нет. Но у людей есть. Я должен… похоже, что теория Ш.Х. верна. И помимо этого, разве пол не является важным фактором в человеческом обществе?]

— Пожалуй, да, — смеётся Джон.

[Тогда я предпочёл бы называться «он», ] — ухмыляется существо, — [это похоже на меня.]

Джон откидывается на дементора. Вновь прокручивает у себя в голове его голос.

— Значит, будешь «он».

***

11-е февраля, 1792.

Имеют ли дементоры представление о себе?

Кажется, ничто из того, что я пытаюсь, не может побудить объект М ответить. Ну, из безопасного. Я очень часто размышляю, возможно ли выжить после Поцелуя дементора… надеюсь, это натолкнёт меня на ключ к разгадке для понимания этой теории…

Ш.Х.

***

[Твоя сестра… ты часто думаешь о ней.]

Джон моргает, открывая глаза и видя перед собой знакомый костерок и холодные ступени замка, а ещё своего дементора, который свернулся вокруг него, словно любовник. Этим вечером странная смесь света и тьмы горит в его дементоре, как огонь. Сказочное, невозможное зрелище.

— Конечно же я о ней думаю. Она моя сестра.

Существо хмурится.

[Я нечасто думаю о своих Сородичах с тем расположением, с которым ты думаешь о ней.]

— Ну…

Джон изо всех сил пытается подобрать слова. У него и раньше были проблемы с этим. Как описать смех? Любовь? Человечность? Чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в описание Гарри, потребуется новый язык.

— Она раздражающая. — И это абсолютная правда. — Всё время командует. — Ей всё время нужно быть правой. — Постоянно говорит мне послать ей сову в ответ. — Но Джон никогда не делает этого.

«Ты — вся семья, что у меня осталась. — С размаху выпалила она ему на ухо, в то время как могла хотя бы **попробовать** поздороваться. — Отвечай мне хоть пустым пергаментом, если тебе придётся!

Его сердце болит.

— Она присоединилась к Светлому Отряду, ты знаешь… Укрепляет щиты вокруг Лондона. Она восхитительно сильная колдунья. — Не как Джон, который даже патронуса вызвать не может. Он сжимает кулаки. — Я всегда завидовал ей.

[Завидовал…]

Джон думает о том, чтобы присоединиться к мракоборцам просто чтобы увидеть, как бледнеет лицо Гарри.

— …Не совсем, — признаёт Джон. — Это сложно. Я просто… — Его жизнь всегда делилась на «до Поцелуя» и «после Поцелуя». Каждый поцелуй убивал кого-то, кого он любил. Маму. Билла. А теперь его. Он тоже должен быть мёртв. — Гарри просто должна была пройти обучение, я знаю это. Как может одиннадцатилетняя девочка взять на себя ответственность за своего младшего брата? Я такой глупый… я ненавидел то, что она посылала письма, и всё же я хранил каждое чёртово письмо, и я не мог даже написать в ответ хоть милое «как дела». Я хотел… я хотел, чтобы она наорала на меня. Обвинила меня. Я убил нашу мать, чёрт возьми, почему она не могла обидеться на меня?

Тихо. Так тихо. На острое пламя костра больно смотреть. Всё, что он может видеть — это пустую оболочку матери, сгорающую заживо без крика, как и другие оболочки.

[…Поэтому ты хочешь умереть?] — Спрашивает существо осторожно, бережно, как будто одно лишь слово способно сломать Джона.

Джон даже ответить не может. Всё вокруг кажется сделанным из стеклянных осколков и слёз. Его руки трясутся, будучи не в силах выдержать собственный вес.

[О, Джон, ] — существо убаюкивает его руки в своих, держит их рядом с той половиной души Джона, что сейчас находится в нём. — [Я бы забрал у тебя всю боль, если б мог.]

Джон полусмеётся-полувсхлипывает.

— Я думал, что моя боль должна быть аппетитной. Что-то о том, что мои ночные кошмары имеют изысканный вкус?

Существо почти дрожит из-за света, оплетающего его конечности.

[Я бы больше хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Предпочёл бы, на самом деле.]

— О, — Джон наклоняет голову, пытаясь угомонить своё колотящееся сердце. — …Спасибо тебе.

[Я бы отпустил тебя, ты знаешь, если бы не думал, что ты тут же убежишь, чтобы быть Поцелованным моими сородичами. Я бы отпустил тебя, если б это сделало тебя счастливым.]

— …Откуда ты знаешь, что смерть не сделает меня счастливым? — Шепчет Джон.

[Мне кажется, я уже умирал однажды, ] — существо призрачно касается своими губами щеки Джона, — [и посмотри, кто я теперь.]

***

13-е февраля, 1792

Люди могут бояться того, что ждёт ступившего на землю болот… но я не боюсь.

(Не пытайся остановить меня, Майкрофт.)

Ш.Х.

***

16-е июня, 1805.

Ко вниманию тех любопытных, кому интересно местонахождение моего брата (и которые, вероятно, используют этот дневник для изучения созданий, известных как дементоры), он действительно отважился отправиться на болота. С тех пор я о нём не слышал. Воспринимайте это как предупреждение, которое вы заслуживаете.

М.Х.

** Часть IV. Патронус **

«Ты не чудовище» — хочет сказать ему Джон, но он солжёт. Его дементор пожирал другие души. Если Джон прав, то это его дементор, наверное, сожрал однажды душу Билла («Ты любил Билла так сильно, что он умер, думая о тебе.») Как он вообще может находиться рядом с тем, что забрало Билла?

И всё же Джон не может перестать думать, что «ты красивый и необыкновенный» о существе, которого просит убить себя. Джон не может перестать хотеть наслаждаться этими объятиями всю оставшуюся вечность. Он мог бы спать в них бесконечно, и это будет похоже на смерть.

Его дементор коченеет.

[Нет.]

— Что такое? — Хмурится Джон.

[Не думай так.]

— …Как?

[Не думай, что пребывание со мной похоже на смерть.]

— Но…

[Ты должен жить, Джон Уотсон. Твоя жизнь такая восхитительная, не из-за вкуса, а…]

Свет, обжигающий сильнее, чем солнце, вспыхивает между ними. Его дементор воет, действительно воет, отскакивая от Джона, и частица души внутри него мерцает так же, как и свет, разделяющий их, и дементор рычит.

Свет обрушивается сверху, бродит вокруг Джона, защищая его, шипит на приближающегося дементора.

— Г-Гарри? — Джон щурится на патронуса-львицу. Она слегка подталкивает его и вновь начинает шипеть на дементора. — Подожди! Стой! Он друг!

И дементор, и патронус смотрят на Джона с неверием. Патронусы Гарри всегда, казалось, думали сами по себе.

[Я — существо, которое может прекратить твоё существование, ] — иронично замечает его дементор.

Патронус Гарри, кажется, согласна, потому что она вновь открывает свою пасть и рычит.

— Не надо этого, — Джон стоит, покачиваясь, протянув руки между патронусом и своим дементором. — Серьёзно, он — единственная причина, почему я жив. Я бы умер, если бы он не отказался есть меня. — Патронус пялится на него так долго, что Джон боится, как бы его магия не иссякла, и он не исчез (но это то, что ты хочешь, Джон, не так ли? Остаться наедине с этим чудовищем навсегда? Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись…)

[[Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, ]] — слышит он вместо этого, и на мгновение ему кажется, что это мама, — [[Я не знаю, где ты, чёрт возьми, но лучше бы тебе оказаться живым и с невредимой душой. Как только ты получишь это сообщение, ты тут же отправишься домой, ты, сукин сын, или я воскрешу тебя, как инфери и посажу на цепь в своём доме!]]

Затем…

[[Джон, Джон, пожалуйста, не важно, где ты, пожалуйста, будь в порядке, просто вернись уже домой, ты, упрямый дикарь!]]

Затем…

[[… (хриплый всхлип) Я просто хочу, чтобы мой брат вернулся.]]

Глаза Джона расширились.

— Гарри…

Львица лишь закрывает глаза, осветив дементора ещё раз перед тем, как исчезнуть.

(Он забыл, что патронусы хранят голоса своих хозяев, сообщения от них. Он забыл так много.)

— …Она ушла, — Джон падает на колени. Вновь оцепеневший.

[Она вернётся.] — У дементора странный голос. Приглушённый.

— Нет, не вернётся, — Джон вздрагивает, — не теперь, когда она знает, что мы с тобой друзья, — он такой придурок, — что я пробыл Бог-знает-сколько-времени здесь.

[Она вернётся, потому что любит тебя…] — Его дементор лжёт, потому что как может кто-то любить такого, как Джон? — […и ты был прав… пребывание со мной похоже на смерть.]

Джон мотает головой.

— Я не имел ввиду…

[Просто посмотри на нас!] — Его дементор резко указывает на тусклую нить света, соединяющую их груди. Спутанная и потрёпанная, она затрагивает приглушенную половину души Джона, но становится ярче, приближаясь к груди его дементора. Другая половина души сверкает ярче огня, укрепляя дементора.

Впервые Джон замечает, каким смертельно-бледным он стал по сравнению с загорелым лицом дементора.

[…Я убиваю тебя, ] — говорит его дементор.

Сквозь эти слова сочится большая горечь.

***

— Что ты используешь как лучшее воспоминание?

— А? — Билл отрывается от своих рисунков, и пергамент пристаёт к его щеке. Джон смеётся и убирает его.

— Я говорю, когда ты делаешь своего патронуса… что используешь как счастливое воспоминание?

— О! — Билл потягивает руки. — Ну. Что-то глубокое, думаю. Ничего вроде выигрыша в Квиддич или первой кружки сливочного пива, эти, они… обычная-необходимая-радость, если я понятно выражаюсь. Работает что-то поглубже… что-то, связанное с человеком или значащее… что-то вроде любви.

Джон чувствует, как во рту пересыхает.

— Что? — Недоумевает Билл.

— …просто никогда не видел, как ты философствуешь.

— О Боже, заткнись. Я даже не рассказал тебе о своём воспоминании, балбес. Чтобы ты знал, я думаю о Марси Джонс из третьего курса.

Джон хмурится. Она симпатичная.

— Правда?

— А вот на этот вопрос я не буду отвечать.

— О, перестань! Одну подсказку! Я дам тебе выиграть в драке, но только на этот раз.!

***

— …Я забыл, что у меня было это воспоминание, — Джон слегка моргает.

[Теперь ты видишь? Ты умираешь… и я…] — Его дементор поднимает свои не-холодные руки, руки, которые больше не выглядят гниющими и смертельно-бледными. — [Теперь я чудовище другого рода.]

— Нет, ты…

[Идеальный? Необыкновенный? Нет. Ты говоришь это, потому что ты любишь опасность…]

***

— О чём, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ты думал, Джон, вот так вот врываясь в стаю дементоров, ты мог быть поцелован, ты мог быть…

— Что ж, этого не произошло, верно? — Джон смотрит вслед спасённой девочке, возвращающейся к матери. Их объятия подступают к горлу Джона, как ножи. — Кто-то должен был сделать это.

— Кто-то с патронусом, ты хотел сказать. Ты с трудом дымку из своей палочки выпускаешь. Ты должен ходить вместе со своим партнёром или хотя бы предупреждать меня, прежде чем снова убежать!

— Я могу делать это с таким же успехом, с каким ты выполняешь мою работу. Мне просто нужно быть ещё быстрее, как и всегда, мне не нужен патронус…

— Мерлин, иногда мне кажется, что ты опасность любишь больше, чем меня. Заткнись, Уотсон, ты знаешь, что это правда. Теперь подними свою задницу и иди со мной в больницу Святого Мунго. Не жалуйся…

***

[…не потому, что у тебя есть какая-либо привязанность ко мне.]

— Ты, чёрт возьми, издеваешься?

Его дементор останавливается.

[Нет, это не шутка…]

— Я согласен, я чёртов суицидник. Я не хочу просыпаться по утрам. Иногда мне просто хочется задохнуться во сне. Было проще, когда у меня был Билл. Он заставлял меня хотеть стать лучше. А затем его не стало. И это была моя ошибка. Прямо как с мамой… И я сражался и сражался, я продолжал эти глупые войны с мелочной политикой волшебников, пока не смог больше сражаться с ними, и я ничего не почувствовал. Это было лишь способом скоротать время… Но ты? Ты вот так вот ворвался, забрал мою жизнь в свои тупые губы, и тебе просто слабо забрать её. Ты просто держишь меня здесь ночью и днём, и ты оставляешь меня живым. Сначала ты говоришь, что я лишь закуска на потом, а после — что моё существование драгоценно! И что из этого правда? Ты знаешь, в какую ярость меня приводишь? Но мне нравится это, потому что я идиот, и хоть я и чёртов суицидник, и лучше бы мне быть мёртвым, но ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя в безопасности, и, блин… Ты вовсе не опасен. Не для меня.

Его дементор удушливо дрожит.

[Ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь для меня.]

— И я был бы счастлив узнать об этом, — шепчет Джон.

Губы его дементора изгибаются в намёке на улыбку, острую и неправильную.

[Нет, не будешь. Тебя не заботит, что чем дольше ты находишься со мной, тем больше твоя душа увядает? Нет, не отвечай. Я знаю ответ. Я вижу, почему люди так любят озвучивать очевидное для самих себя…]

— Шерлок…

[Ты впервые назвал меня по имени, знаешь. Теперь я достаточно человечен для тебя?]

Джон хочет ударить себя кулаком.

— Да! Конечно, достаточно! Ты человечнее всех…

[И я полагаю, что ты не против в таком случае стать дементором взамен на это…]

Джон застывает.

[…потому что именно это и произойдёт. Равноценный обмен, не думаешь? Чудовище, забирающее твою душу так медленно, что оно может стать человеком, оставляя тебя в аду, через который оно прошло. Нет. Я не могу принять это.]

— Дементор…

Он не может представить это. Он не может представить, каково просыпаться с одним лишь голодом, охотиться на Мам других людей, на Биллов других людей, на сестёр других людей. Эти души вообще возвращаются так, как Шерлок? Становятся ли они такими же?

— Я не могу, — он трясёт головой.

Тихонько Шерлок кладёт палочку в руки Джону.

[Я знаю. Ты не был бы Джоном, если б не заботился о других прежде себя.]

Джон чуть ли не роняет палочку из рук.

— Откуда ты её взял?

[Из того же кармана, где лежал журнал Ш.Х.]

— И ты не сказал мне?

[Ты бы ушёл.]

Джон фыркает.

— С помощью чего? Я не могу призвать патронуса.

Шерлок подносит руки Джона к своей щеке. Она больше ни холодная, ни мёртвая.

[Нет, ты можешь. Ты должен. Подумай о чём-нибудь хорошем.]

— Нет. Я не могу так поступить с тобой. Я не могу…

[Ты должен! Ты должен направить патронуса на меня, чтобы вернуть свою душу. Ты видел, что случилось, когда патронус твоей сестры дотронулся до меня? Частица твоей души сверкнула во мне. Я думаю, она попыталась вернуться.]

— Но тогда ты вновь станешь обычным дементором. Ты не будешь собой. Ты не будешь Шерлоком, и я..!

Пальцы прижимаются к губам Джона. Шерлок подходит так близко к Джону, что он может видеть сквозь мглу капюшона. Глаза его дементора, наконец. Тёмные сверкающие глаза, похожие на поверхность неизведанной планеты. Он подходит так близко, что их губы соприкоснулись бы, если бы не пальцы Шерлока между ними.

[…Я люблю тебя.]

Джон почти перестаёт дышать.

[Я больше не могу понимать чувства людей, но я могу понять это… я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так, как тьма любит болезненное прикосновение света, всегда стараясь обнять его. Я люблю тебя подобно теням, что танцуют на солнечном свете, стараясь не потушить его. Я люблю тебя так, как убывает время, никогда не поворачиваясь вспять. Я хочу прижать тебя к себе так близко, чтобы ты никогда не ушёл. Но…]

Джон не должен плакать.

[Я люблю тебя так сильно, что с трудом могу сдерживать это. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил жить. Я хочу, чтобы ты был тем Джоном Уотсоном, которого я вижу каждый день, но ты не сможешь быть им, если умрёшь. Если теория Ш.Х. верна, то я давно уже мёртв. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил жить с памятью о том, кем я являюсь сейчас, а не о чудовище, которым я снова стану.]

— Нет! — Джон трясёт головой. — Нет, тысячу раз нет!

[Джон, ] — дементоры не должны быть такими нежными, не должны сцеловывать слёзы, — [я не хочу стать человеком ценой твоей жизни. Тогда я не буду человеком. Не по-настоящему. Пожалуйста. Ты понимаешь, не так ли?]

Он понимает и ненавидит это.

— Ладно, — Джон говорит себе стоять, как солдат. — Я сделаю это.

***

«Подумай о чём-нибудь весёлом, счастливом, — говорят они каждый раз, когда он пытается произнести слова. — Подумай о чём-нибудь глубоком.»

Но он такой слабый. («Будь мужчиной, — всегда говорил Па перед тем, как снова бросить в него зельем, — я выдрессирую тебя, » — Па говорил так, пока мама его не остановила.) Он не должен дрожать, слыша дементоров. Он не должен каждый раз представлять папу.

«Я не знаю, что значит „счастливый“, — иногда боится сказать Джон, — я даже не думаю, что был таким.»

А когда был, то это проходило.

***

Огня больше нет. Они стоят напротив друг друга, Джон с поднятой палочкой и Шерлок, витающий, словно привидение из детской сказки. Нить света, соединяющая их, извивается в темноте.

[Пообещай мне, что сразу направишься к ней.]

— …Я… — Он не хочет, но это последнее желание Шерлока. — Я обещаю.

И снова эта улыбка. Жуткая, но правдивая. Дементоры не должны улыбаться. Их улыбки похожи на рваную прореху в космосе.

[Спасибо.]

Руки Джона трясутся. Он с трудом видит свою палочку. С трудом произносит слова. Подумать о чём-то счастливом. Но о чём?

Постепенно, медленно Джон вдруг понимает, что смеётся, в то время как его дементор пытается сделать тоже самое. Он видит своего дементора, наблюдающего за ним спящим, любопытное бурлящее чувство в его сердце. Он слышит себя, впервые называющего своего дементора Шерлоком, и…

— …Это твои воспоминания? — Выдыхает Джон, опуская палочку.

[Лучшие из них. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь использовать их для призыва патронуса.]

«Нет, — снова хочет сказать Джон. — Это не честно.» Он не может взять и использовать подарок против Шерлока. Не это счастье. Счастье не должно убивать. Он пытается подумать о чём-то другом. Копает глубоко. Вспоминает всё, что хотел забыть о Билле, маме и Гарри.

— Т-ты однажды спросил, в какого бы человека я влюбился. Помнишь?

[Всегда.]

— Что ж. Я всегда любил храбрых людей. Тех, которые продолжают идти, даже когда всё летит к чертям. Ты… Шерлок, мой дементор, ты — самое храброе существо, которое я когда-либо встречал. Спасибо тебе.

Он думает о словах «Я тебя люблю» и о простом пожелании того, чтобы он продолжил жить. Он думает о том, как Шерлок сжимает его так, как будто бы он самый важный человек во вселенной.

— Экспекто Патронум.

Свет вырывается из его палочки, и чем больше Джон думает, тем ярче и ярче он становится. Патронус вихрем вылетает на волю, освещая ослепляющим плащом тёмные стены замка, лучезарный в плавности своих движений.

Шерлок начинает смеяться.

[Только у тебя, Джон, может быть патронус в форме дементора.]

Джон не может даже ответить. Его дементор-патронус летит к нему, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. А после он движется по направлению к Шерлоку, дёргая нить света, соединяющую Джона и Шерлока. Он тянет и тянет, забирая свет из груди Шерлока.

Вой Шерлока душит воздух.

«Нет», Джон почти кричит, но его патронус только кивает. Он охватывает Шерлока, сжигая всю темноту его плаща. В какой-то момент Джон видит того человека, которым Шерлок мог бы быть, а затем…

[Если где-то и есть следующая жизнь, Джон, то я найду тебя.!]

Патронус ослепляет всё вокруг, посылая свет, прорывающийся сквозь стены, ярче рассвета.

Когда способность видеть возвращается к Джону, Шерлока уже нет. Патронуса тоже.

Ничего, кроме объятий холодных пустошей.

Джон падает на колени и плачет.

** Часть V. Жить **

Поначалу Джон не хочет шевелиться. Он лежит там, свернувшись рядом с местом, где раньше горел костёр. Он прислушивается, не вернулись ли дементоры. Он думает, не позволить ли им окончить его существование.

Но он обещал.

Он заставляет себя подняться, игнорируя вес собственного тела, тяжелее всех грехов земли. Он представляет себе квартиру Гарри, неряшливую, заполненную спутанной пряжей и кружками из-под кофе.

Он оцепенело поднимается.

Всё заканчивается падением на кухонный стол Гарри, заваленный стопками докладов и рисунков. Он безучастно пялится в потолок, не осознавая, что его сестра смотрит на него сзади.

Её кулаки сжаты. Челюсти стиснуты. Глаза безумны. Отлично. Она собирается взорваться и, наверное, разбить пару кружек об стену. Он заслуживает это.

Но Гарри ничего такого не делает.

Она дёргает его за его паршивый больничный балахон и обвивает его руками.

— Ты идиот! Придурок! Никогда так больше не делай!

Джон едва знает, что делать. Он раньше никогда не видел Гарри плачущей. Это невозможно.

— Ты вообще представляешь, как я переживала? Я везде тебя искала. Я думала, что ты умер, или измучен, или провалился в яму! Я посылала патронуса всякий раз, когда могла! Я почти потеряла свою работу из-за того, что так часто улетала! Я ненавижу тебя за это! Куда, чёрт возьми, ты ушёл?

Джон дрожит в её руках.

Гарри останавливается.

— Не важно. Прости. Я просто, — она отпускает его, — я думала, что потеряла тебя.

Она так похожа на маму, на себя, как будто двое самых сильных женщин, которых он знал, вдруг смешались в одну, это ломает Джона.

— Гарри, Гарри, мне нужна помощь. Я просто… мне нужно так много чёртовой помощи.

И Гарри, благослави её Бог, даёт её ему.

***

Он забыл, как это больно — любить кого-то.

***

— Я хочу умереть. — Он боится посмотреть на неё, он боится её осуждения. — Я хотел умереть уже… чёрт, очень долгое время. Я не помню, когда это началось, но я всегда… я всегда думал, что ничего не стою. Это… Это из-за меня отец ушёл…

— Отец был придурком, — шипит Гарри.

— Я знаю, но так я и думал. Это глупо.

Гарри кладёт руку на его плечо.

— Это не глупо.

— Ты не слушаешь! Из-за меня отец ушёл. Из-за меня маму поцеловали. И с Биллом это тоже моя вина. Я знаю, что ты знаешь это. Я — причина, по которой отец ушёл или даже хуже! Это на мне!

— Джон…

— Я просыпаюсь каждый день и думаю, что лучше бы мне просто лежать здесь. Я думаю, что не хочу больше делать всё это. В этом нет смысла. Я хочу почувствовать что-нибудь. Что угодно. Но я не могу. Ты помнишь то последнее задание? Когда только я выжил? Это было последней каплей. Я был так близко к тому, чтобы быть поцелованным, и я не смог даже умереть нормально. Я просто… я трус и неудачник, Гарри. Я не могу сделать этого. Не могу стать лучше.

Пауза.

— Ты закончил?

Джон смотрит вниз на свои колени, на разбросанные на полу страницы. Наконец он кивает.

— Хорошо. — Гарри подходит ближе, прижимает его к себе. — …Со мной было такое, знаешь.

Джон вздрагивает.

— Что? — Нет. Невозможно. Не Гарри. — Но…

Она смеётся. Бесцветно.

— Ага. Я должна быть идеальной, верно? Избранная. Которая может поддерживать целый барьер над городом в одиночку. Ведьма света и надежды. Но… боже, это так сложно, Джон. Мама только умерла, и я должна была выглядеть сильной для тебя… но… я просто хотела уползти и спрятаться. Убежать.

— Гарри…

— Я много пью. Школа должна была скрыть это, не могла позволить разрушить репутацию их золотой девочки. Я вела себя ужасно с Кларой. Она порвала со мной. Ушла. Я чуть ли не скончалась в маггловской больнице из-за того, что очень много выпила. Я отправляла тебе много писем, притворяясь ответственной сестрой, но на самом деле… я должна была просто приехать к тебе. Я просто боялась, что ты увидишь настоящую меня и уйдёшь.

В горле Джона всё мучительно напрягается.

— Как… как ты смогла стать лучше?

Гарри злится.

— Я не стала поначалу. Но затем ты, идиот из идиотов, присоединился к мракоборцам, и это была полная неожиданность из ниоткуда! Как я должна была защищать тебя, если ты тоже был на линии огня во время наших колдовских войн?

— Ты не должна защищать меня…

— Мы семья, это то, что мы должны делать. Раздражать и защищать друг друга. Если только ты не наш придурок-отец.

Он фыркает, и она отталкивает его назад.

— Так или иначе, я поняла, что пропустила всё, что происходило с тобой, пока пила. Я должна была стать трезвой. И… я получила помощь. Я поговорила с Целителем Разума, ходила на занятия каждую неделю, присоединилась к группе ведьм-алкоголиков, попыталась загладить вину перед Кларой. Перед тобой.

Он напрягся.

— Прости меня… Я должен был отвечать на твои письма…

— Нет, — говорит Гарри свирепо, — Не извиняйся. То, как ты чувствовал себя, это было обоснованно. И после того, как я услышала всё то, что ты мне сказал раньше, я поняла, почему ты не отвечал. Всё в порядке, Джон. Это нормально, чувствовать себя грустным и сломанным. Это не делает тебя слабым…

— Гарри…

— …это делает тебя сильным и не-сильным, и таким человечным. И это нормально, всё это нормально. Потому что у тебя есть я, и иногда я ужасна…

«Ты не ужасна», хочется сказать Джону.

— …но буду пытаться ради тебя. И, пожалуйста… попытайся для меня тоже.

Джон смотрит на неё так долго, что в его горле пересыхает.

— Ты… ты правда думаешь, что я могу стать лучше? Что я смогу быть счастливым?

Улыбка Гарри водянистая, но упрямая, как и она сама.

— Конечно же я так думаю. Ты — самый сильный человек, которого я знаю.

Джон хочет однажды рассказать Гарри про Ш.Х. и Шерлока, про то, как дементоры могут быть людьми, а люди могут стать дементорами. Однажды Джон хочет присесть с ней и начать вязать, прямо как она с Кларой раньше. Он хочет посмотреть с ней фильм и кидаться в неё попкорном просто потому, что может. Он хочет смеяться и быть с ней, как и она с ним прямо сейчас.

Но сегодня ему разрешено побыть грустным. Разрешено протянуть руку своей старшей сестре.

Они обнимаются, и на какой-то миг Джон не чувствует себя оцепенело.

***

***

***

** Кода: Дыши **

Это тело иногда трудно передвигать. Он чувствует в себе жажду к простоте теней и плоти вместо единения души и плоти (или, по крайней мере, тех кусков душ, что он наскрёб из темноты.)

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отрегулировать, акклиматизировать себя к звуку собственного дыхания, к своей крови, пульсирующей в венах, к своему сердцебиению. Ещё больше времени потребовалось, чтобы принять функции тела, сопровождаемые дыханием-туманом и следами теней, которыми таят его волосы и глаза.

Это столько же человечно, сколько человечны остальные из них.

Лондон сверкает впереди сигнальным огнём в ночи. Он достигает светового барьера к рассвету, глупо улыбаясь знакомой и сильной магии, которая напоминает ему о надоедающей львице. Он медленно подносит свои руки к барьеру. Тот трещит под его новообретённой плотью, но он достаточно уверенно проходит сквозь с небольшим раздражением вместо смертельной боли.

Улицы Лондона сильно отличаются от тех, которые он помнит спустя более трёх сотен лет назад. Больше электричества. Сверкающие автомобили заполняют его взор. Повсюду толпятся магмы. Волшебники и волшебницы охраняют каждый дюйм барьера.

Разговоры волшебников и волшебниц…

— Стой, где стоишь! — Кричит один из них, поднимая свою палочку. — Где твой паспорт? Что не так с твоим лицом?

Он игнорирует его, продолжая путь.

— Эй, подожди! Кто-нибудь, позовите Гарри, к нам пришёл странный парень. Он выглядит проклятым. Изо рта туман, и всё такое..!

Люди всё такие же скучные, как он и помнит из своих смертной и бессмертной жизней.

— В чём проблема? — Спрашивает другой голос, тот, который он хотел услышать с тех пор, как снова задышал. — У Гарри сейчас обед. Можешь просто сказать мне.

— О, Джон! Слава Мерлину! Посмотри, это вон тот парень, он… Джон? Ты в порядке, дружище? Ты выглядишь так, будто увидел привидение!

По сути, именно это с Джоном и произошло. Он делает шаг вперёд, голодным взглядом осматривая его внешний вид. Джон выглядит хорошо. Здоровее. Больше румянца на щеках. Меньше серости в волосах. Меньше хмурых морщин. Больше блеска в глазах и меньше хромоты.

— Шерлок, — Джон выдыхает его имя, словно молитву.

Шерлок медленно подходит к нему и улыбается.

— Джон.

— Как..? Почему..?

— Похоже, что твой патронус и твоя душа являются двумя самыми сильными ингредиентами для исцеления, Джон Уотсон. И всё же я вынужден попросить тебя не делиться пока своей душой с остальными моими Сородичами, чтобы исцелить их. Я бы посоветовал поэкспериментировать для начала с другими процедурами.

— Ты… — Джон продолжает пялиться. — Что ты делаешь здесь?!

Шерлок берёт Джона за руку. Она тёплая. Такая тёплая. Ему никогда не доставляли наслаждение людские прикосновения в его первой жизни, но во второй и в третьей он хочет забрать их себе навеки.

— Я сказал, что найду тебя в своей следующей жизни. И я нашёл. А сейчас я должен попробовать добиться тебя, после того как восстановлю своё гражданство.

Джон изумлённо смотрит на него.

Шерлок глупо улыбается, довольный видом покрасневших щёк.

— Не хочешь пойти поужинать со мной? Не душами, конечно. Мне не верится, что моему новому телу или же твоему они придутся по вкусу.

Джон мог бы попросить ещё объяснений, или арестовать его, или оставить его. Джон мог бы сделать всё что угодно, и Шерлок был бы на его милости.

Но Джон (красивый, храбрый Джон) только притягивает его ближе и шепчет:

— Да. Конечно да.

И Шерлок дышит немножко больше.


End file.
